


Apartment Reveal!

by Denrhea



Series: The Skater and the YouTube Star [9]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, M/M, day in the life, new apartment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:33:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23303194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Denrhea/pseuds/Denrhea
Summary: Victor makes a video to show the new apartment he and Yuuri moved into.
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov
Series: The Skater and the YouTube Star [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1275287
Comments: 19
Kudos: 140





	Apartment Reveal!

**Author's Note:**

> I thought I'd write a few episodes of this fic series. I love it a lot. It's light and fluffy and I don't have to go in any particular order. And we could use some light and fluffy. So smile, get plenty of sunshine, stay away from people (six feet)...and be good to yourself.

* * *

Victor set up his camera and situated himself to look cute on the sofa, his legs stretched out, on knee bent, an arm wrapped around it for stability. His hair is braided to the side and his lips are glossy.

“Hello, everyone. Victor here! I know, it’s been awhile since I’ve been online. Yuuri and I have been reorganizing our lives. Moving in together has been an adventure. However, I thought I’d start off with our new apartment reveal.”

Victor shifted to sit up, leaning forward to pick up his camera, he turned immediately towards the kitchen where Yuuri is cooking. Two hands went up towards camera where Yuuri laughs and says, “Stop!”

“Come on, sweetheart, the world wants to see your lovely face. What are you cooking for us?” came the voice off camera.

Yuuri relented, his expression fond towards the man behind the camera. “I’m making breakfast. Steamed rice or  _ gohan _ .” He reached out and touched the rice steamer. “ _ Miso shiru _ ,” he gives the soup a quick stir. “ _ Yakizakana _ ...this is grilled salmon.” He flipped the fish, it’s pink flesh catching the camera’s attention as Victor made yummy noises. Yuuri rolled his eyes and continued. “Some pickled and cooked vegetables,” he indicated some small dishes already set up on the tray. “It’s about ready. Care to join me for breakfast?”

“I’d love to.”

The camera opened up once more, set up beside the small table while Victor and Yuuri were surrounded by their lovely dishes. “Itadakimasu,” they each murmur and then Victor cut the video feed.

“You did great!” Victor declared happily.

Yuuri shook his head. “It still feels weird.”

Victor giggled. “You’ll get used to it. I promise I’ll never film you without your permission.”

Yuuri snorted. “Well, that’s refreshing. Apparently the press will be at the rink today.”

“Well, you look beautiful and ready,” Victor pronounced.

“Thanks.” As he finished, he asked, “Will you clean up?”

“Of course. You’ve got to go. Thank you for making breakfast and doing part of my video.”

“Have fun!” And then he was grabbing his things, petting the dogs, and heading out the door.

  
  


Victor tapped his finger as he looked around the room. He could edit it all later but for now, where to begin. He decided the kitchen made the most sense. Setting up his equipment once more, the now clean surfaces shined with the lighting and the natural light from the window. The surfaces were modern and clean, a splurge on their part when looking for a place to live in together. He couldn’t believe they’d been together over a year now.

Moving in front of the camera, he started the video. “As you could see, my Yuuri loves to cook. So this kitchen was our splurge. We wanted to make sure it was big enough. And I just fell in love with the red refrigerator. Yuuri wanted stainless but this place is sunny and warm. I needed that  [ refrigerator ](https://www.elmirastoveworks.com/northstar/refrigerators/) .”

Turning the camera, he showed the grey stone cabinets, stainless sink, black convection stovetop with fish grill underneath as well as an oven. A small table with seating for three is situated by the window, the curtains billowing from the open windows. “Fresh air on good days. I open up the window in my office, the kitchen and sometimes the patio door. The dogs like to lay out on the patio.” Turning back towards the kitchen, the diner style, drop-leaf  [ table ](https://www.anmarcos.com/uploads/1/4/6/8/14680184/edited/chrome-dropleaf-table.jpg) , and the decor echoed back to a simpler time. Turning it back on him, he commented, “Yuuri says I have a 1950s housewife aesthetic. I think it’s really my apron collection. I’ll do a reveal in a later video.” He then winked at the camera before continuing into the living space.

“So this is where we relax at the end of the day, watch youtube videos, netflix, and Yuuri plays his video games. I get in there as well but he’s a very serious gamer.” He showed the grey  [ sectional ](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/41/f6/7e/41f67edac571c705633107a62c87e272.jpg) with bright pillows popping the colors of orange found in the  [ rug ](https://www.overstock.com/Home-Garden/Duras-Handmade-Geometric-Light-Gray-Orange-Area-Rug-2x3/20583627/product.html) . At one end, a green chenille throw was kicked back casually. A black leather rolling  [ chair ](https://v3c4q5g3.stackpathcdn.com/2017/01/Emily-Henderson_Home-Office_Dark_Modern_Masculine_1-1024x1536.jpg) with wood accents and a matching school was situated nearby. With the affection of Victor’s touch, the viewer could tell this was where Yuuri sat, possibly while gaming. A television sat in front of a slatted wood screen separating the living space from the entrance. Victor led the viewer in that direction.

“This was why I fell in love with this place.” Pulling back the screens, Victor revealed multiple neatly organized spaces and it was clear that Victor’s things dominated the space although he pulled out one of Yuuri’s costumes lovingly. “Most of these go to his mother’s after the season is over but this black one with the crystals is my favorite. See the pop of red?” Victor showed the little flirty half skirt. Victor shivered letting the viewer know that feeling went deeper than admiration. Hanging it back up with care, he continued down the hall.

A brief peek into the bathroom, reds coming into play again on the wall tiles, with black accent tiles trimming it out. The floor had small whit hex tiles with black grout that continued into the shower zone. A small cubical off to the side hid away the toilet. The counter was a long black surface with a single sink, a mirror that allowed them to get ready, and storage underneath. “It’s pretty basic. Gets the job done but no bubble baths. It does work out well to give the dogs a bath in the shower, though.”

Makka heard mention of her and barked in response with a sharper bark echoing from Vicchan. “Oh, hush, you two,” Victor clucked affectionately, not meaning a word of it. He then eased into the bedroom. The space was taken up by an oversized bed with two basic nightstands on either side. A white fluffy cotton comforter spread across the surface with gray sheets and a cool green throw over the top. The lighting was dim but Victor explained, “I share this space with my office and wanted to create separation. So we put in this screen to give us a wall.”

On the other side, the window filled the far wall and a  [ desk ](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/74/ac/53/74ac53538557243bcc9f26ff2fe5b6f8.jpg) was situated facing it. Victor’s computer was set up on top so that he could edit his video and do other work with ease. To the right, a tall palm plant filled the corner. On the other side, the wall was lined with bookshelves that held a lot of volumes but also knick knacks from his and Yuuri’s travels and more plants. Across from the bookshelf, a gray  [ chair ](https://encrypted-tbn0.gstatic.com/images?q=tbn%3AANd9GcR3NLrtlHQVszVjdOQWiXLgzX7dcWoN0zqWMC68g-WtQiMrpaQH) with a stool was situated for reading. “This is sort of my retreat when the world gets too noisy. Yuuri sometimes comes in here to keep me company while I’m editing or doing other things on the computer. Mostly, this is my space. My little spot in the world.”

Turning back to the camera, he smiled happily. “I hope you enjoyed the tour! Leave comments below to let me know what you want to see next time!” Victor finished with a wink and his signature heart shape smiled reflected also in the heart he created with his hands. And then he turned off the camera. He felt pleased with the outcome, although he knew there will likely be retakes. The idea of the entire video was in place.

He decided to take a break and headed into the kitchen to brew some tea. He set out two cups, knowing Yuuri would be home soon. Just as it finished, the door opened. Yuuri put his skate gear up in the first closet and crossed into the other room, finding Victor where he left him. With a kiss on the cheek, the skater murmured, “Missed you today.”

“Missed you back...but I think I have a good start on the next video.” Victor handed him a cup of tea and they retreated to the sofa where Netflix was soon buzzing in the background as they cuddled one another, Victor sighing with contentment.

* * *

  
  


NOTE:  [ Here ](https://www.roomsketcher.com/wp-content/uploads/2015/12/RoomSketcher-One-Bedroom-Floor-Plans-1849601_icon-3.jpg) is the overall layout of the apartment.

**Author's Note:**

> I was serious on the comments. What do you want to see in this series? It's pretty freeform. I get my inspiration from watching TaylorR and Sharmander (now Sharmeleon).
> 
> For now, take care of yourself and stay home. Let me hear from you in the comments.


End file.
